


i want to feel you from the inside

by sunreyesss



Series: The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Pain Kink, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, ish, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: She lets out a sharp laugh and her mouth twists into a cruel smile. “Is this really turning you on right now?”His pale skin flushes a soft pink, his mouth falling open slightly.-Murven hate sex + “Is this really turning you on right now?”





	i want to feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> you let me violate you  
> you let me desecrate you  
> you let me penetrate you  
> you let me complicate you.  
> -  
> Title and above snippet from Closer by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Set in an alternate S2 where Murphy never left for the CoL. I used parts of Raven's speech in S4 bc I like it and bc it kept coming to mind when I sat down and tried to write this so, why fight it? I had a very specific scenario in mind and it went a different way but I'm actually really happy with it. I'm slowly getting more comfortable with writing smut, which is good because I've got at least 10 other KM fills to do.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> (Please read the notes in the series' summary.)

“The princess sent me in here to tell you we needed that done a week ago.” Comes his drawling voice from the doorway.

A bolt of anger ripples through Raven; at Murphy for talking to her, and at Clarke for sending _him_ of all people when she knew how Raven felt about him. She was getting real tired of Clarke bossing her around; it would be done when it was done, and Raven wasn’t going to blindly follow the orders of someone who’d killed the last remaining member of her family.

She looks up at him standing there leaning against the doorframe and glares at him, “Piss off, Murphy. “

He holds his hands up in mock surrender, “Hey don’t shoot the messenger.”

If looks could kill, Raven’s glare would have incinerated him already.

“Y’know if you spent more time actually working instead of being lip locked with that engineer of yours then she wouldn’t have to send messengers to tell you that.” He remarks casually, walking over to where she’s bent over working on the machinery, as if his opinion has any value to Raven.

He has a lopsided smirk on his lips and he looks unbearably smug as he stands next to her, like he’s been waiting for the moment where he gets the upper hand on Raven all his life.

 _You’re not in the right_ , she thinks. And then: _If I just ignore him maybe he’ll go away._

He doesn’t.

Instead, he leans against the worktable and watches her work.

Ignoring him is still her plan, so she looks down at her hand and picks up a tiny screwdriver and gets to work on unscrewing the top panel.

The room is silent except for the sound of his fingers drumming against the table.

 _Drum_.

 _Drum_.

 _Drum_.

Taking a deep breath, she counts to ten inside her head.

 _Drum_.

 _Drum_.

 _Drum_.

She’s had enough. Even just his presence irritates her, a constant reminder of something she wants desperately to ignore, but now he has the _audacity_ to offer his opinions on her work, and to top it all off he won't. shut. up.

Her anger explodes like a bomb, the internal pressure too great for the walls to hold in.

“That’s it!” She yells, throwing her tools down onto the table. “You’re not helping, you’re just making stupid little jokes! You don’t have the slightest idea about what i’m doing, how hard it is and what it takes. You’re not doing anything to help with the running of this camp! If anything, you’re a hinderance.”

With every word, she backs him up into the wall. She shoves him up against it, holding him there with the press of her body.

She’s all up in his personal space, her voice pitched low.

“You’re a leech Murphy. _Sucking_ people dry, taking all you can to survive. You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t be talking to me, and you definitely shouldn’t be giving me your opinion on my work.”

He swallows harshly.

His breathing is coming short and shallow, his pupils blown, and if she didn’t know any better she’d think this was getting him off.

She shifts her hips against his from her position pressed up against him (in hindsight that was probably the wrong move, crowding up against him like that, but she was just so _angry_ ) and she can feel something hard pressing insistently against her hip.

She lets out a sharp laugh and her mouth twists into a cruel smile. “Is this really turning you on right now?”

His pale skin flushes a soft pink, his mouth falling open slightly.

Before he can say a word though, she pulls back slightly and grinds the palm of her hand harshly against his crotch, repeatedly. He lets out an almost pained cry and slams his eyes shut, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“This is what does it for you? Insults and manhandling?” Her voice has turned soft and poisonous, like a deadly snake. “You must’ve loved being Bellamy’s little bitch.”

He moans at her ministrations and she digs her hand in harder, the moans turning into exclamations of pain. “No no no,” she tuts, “you’re not allowed pleasure.”

She uses her other hand to push him down against the workbench to their right. She positions herself in front of him, looking down into his eyes, the blue dark with desire. She yanks at his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders, and pulls him closer to her by the soft material of his worn grey shirt.

He’s panting slightly, eyes open wide in wonder and disbelief, and she wonders if he’s been this close to anyone since he was banished from the dropship the second time.

She fists her left hand in his shirt, pulling it tightly against his throat and uses her right to unzip his trousers and shove her hand down his pants. She’s not gentle, grabbing at his cock roughly, dragging her nails faintly against the shaft all the way up to the head. He lets out a choked noise and lets his head fall against her chest.

She’s tempted to push him away, and so she does.

Hard.

“What did I say before?” she reminds him, grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to look up at her.

“M’sorry, won't do it again,” he gasps, “please don’t stop.”

She drops her hand from his face and takes a step back. Her hands go to the hem of his shirt and she yanks it off too.

His pale thin torso is littered with wounds of varying severity. His arm has angry red lines winding around it, there’s thick ropes of scar tissue running up his side and across his ribs. There’s burn marks and slashes and a stab mark on his shoulder.

She feels her eyebrows lift at the sight. He seems more embarrassed to be shirtless in front of her than he was when she discovered his hard on.

Refusing to feel pity for him she resumes the removal of his trousers, pulling the zip down and pushing them down his thighs and around his ankles. There’s another stab wound on his thigh, the one that had caused the limp that ailed him back at the drop ship. It felt like a lifetime ago.

It makes her angry to think of it. Why did he deserve her pity when she had been afforded none of his. Her leg was irrevocably ruined and it was his fault.

“Stand up.” she commands, and he’s up immediately, even though the trousers around his ankles impede his movement. She takes his place on the workbench, pulling off her tank top and bra in quick succession, she then leans down she removes her brace. Once it was off she placed it behind her on the table and made quick work of her jeans and her panties.

“Seeing as how you tried to touch them earlier, you might as well put that mouth to good use.” she cups his jaw and pulls him down, positioning his mouth on her left breast. “Suck.”

He does so eagerly, swirling his tongue around her nipple, suckling at it. He trails kisses from the bud of her nipple, around the left side, up to her collarbone, and then back down to the nipple. After a while he switches over to the right breast, his large hand coming up to fondle the left one left behind.

Her voice comes out rougher, “On your knees.”

Again he follows her commands without question, dropping down in front of her. She finds that she likes this side of him.

“That’s where you belong; on your knees in front of me.”

She opens up her legs, and hears a sharp intake of breath come from between them. She moves to grasp at his hair, and pulls him closer to her core, right where she wants him. “Lick.”

He gets to work diligently; first focusing on her clit, sucking and humming around it, then going lower, tongue darting through her slick folds before opening them up and inserting himself inside her. She gasps, her head tipping back and her hands tangling themselves in his long hair. Of fucking course he was good at this. With a tongue that sharp you had to know how to use it.

She pushes his head harder against her, as if she could suffocate him with her cunt. 

She almost wants to.

“ _Harder_ , are you being inept on purpose?” she goads him.

She lets go of his hair briefly to pull her left leg up across his shoulder, the other leg going up with ease, wrapping around him and getting him closer to where she needed him to be.

Her peak comes soon after that, crashing down on her and leaving her breathless.

Pulling on his hair, she tells him “Up, up.”

He obliges, standing in between her legs with his hard cock straining against his thin black boxers. Pre-come was leaking out, leaving a large damp circle right at the head.

She raises her arms to his collarbones, scraping her nails down his toned chest and flat stomach. He shivers at that, hooded eyes closing. She pulls him closer to her with her right leg.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” Her voice is soft but her words sharp. “You’ll do anything to be accepted, so desperate to be one of us again.”

She thumbs at the waistband of his boxers, before jerking them down, exposing him.

She takes her time in studying him, leaving him squirming under her gaze. She takes in his scars again, she takes in his thin frame, she takes in his surprisingly strong thighs, she takes in the thatch of dark hair at the base of his long thin cock. She takes that in too, along with his balls, heavy with unspilled cum. She sees his hands twitch slightly, as if wanting to cover himself up and she smiles.

 _Good_ , she thinks, _I want you uncomfortable_.

Once she’s looked her fill she drags her eyes back up to his face, slowly, and opens her legs up wide again.

“Let’s see if you know how to use it.” she tells him. “Get to work.”

 

 

Afterwards, when they’re putting their clothes back on, it’s silent. He looks at her as if he wants to apologise but can’t find the words. That’s ok with her; she doesn’t want his pity.

He does help her by picking up her clothes which she’d left strewn across the floor, thrown off haphazardly. She doesn’t thank him, and he doesn’t say anything.

It’s not until they’re both dressed again, her brace rebuckled so she can stand and walk over to the machinery she was working on before he interrupted her with his taunting remarks, when he finally speaks.

He’s standing by the door, body angled to leave, except he’s looking at her.

“You’re right.” he tells her “I don’t know how hard it is for you. I won't bother you in the future.”

With that he’s gone, leaving Raven with a pleasurable ache between her legs and a weird feeling in her stomach that she can’t quite place.

Almost like... regret? 

But, no.

That would be absurd.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr : @bpdjohnmurphys.


End file.
